Nothing
by UnpoeticGirl
Summary: Harry, Hermione and Ron get into a huge fight. Three years later Harry bumps into Hermione. Terrible summary but I think the fic is kind of good. Please review it.


**So, this is a fic kind of inspired on the music "Nothing", by The Script. **

**I don't own any of the characters and blah, blah, blah... My only regret is not having remembered this before J.K. Rowling. Hope you like it. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Graduation Day from Hogwarts<strong>

-That was a great speech Hermione. Brilliant, actually… -Harry said.

Hermione had been chosen to give a speech due to her remarkable grades in all the exams. After she was finished, she came down and joined her friends. Ron kissed and hugged her. Harry kissed her cheek, hugged her, and told her how proud he was.

-Couldn't you just hug her?

-What? Ron, come on… -Hermione begged for him not to make a scene.

-What do you mean Ron? –Harry asked. He really wasn't getting his point.

-I mean that any other friend would just hug her. But not you… Not the great Harry Potter… No, he has to hug her, kiss her and tell everyone how proud he is.

-Ron, come on… Hermione and I are just friends, you know that.

-Really? Is that what you think? Let's go Hermione, tell him what you called me the other day.

-Ron, this is not the place. We'll talk about this later… -Hermione said while pulling him to a more "private" place.

-No, this is exactly the place! I want everyone to know how great friends you and Harry are…

-Ron, let's go buddy. –Harry begged.

-Ron, we'll talk about this. Just not here, please.

-Fine, let's go then…

They all aparated in Gryffindor's common room. It was strangely quiet. Everyone was at the graduation ceremony and that meant that they had enough time to talk about whatever Ron wanted to talk about.

-See, Harry, this is the thing… A couple nights ago, Hermione and I were making out and-

-Look, I don't really want to hear this part of the story. Just go straight to the business…

-No, you know, this_ is_ the business… As I was telling you, Hermione and I were making out when, suddenly, she calls for someone. Can you guess who that is?

-Me?

-Yes, you, you dumbass! And that was when I realized that while me and Hermione are making out, she's thinking of you!

Harry looked at Hermione who turned red right that second. _Hermione thinks of me that way? No, no way in hell… _

-Ron, it wasn't like that! –Hermione suddenly yelled.

-Really? It wasn't? So I guess that what you're saying is that my hearings skills are so bad that I hear you calling your best friend's name when we're making out. Is that it? Is that what you're saying, Hermione?

-No, Ron, listen…

-No, I don't have to listen anymore. In fact, you're the one who has to. I'm leaving!

-What? –Harry and Hermione said at the same time.

-That's right. I don't have to take this crap anymore… I'm leaving and the only thing I need to know is if you're coming or if you're staying.

-What's that supposed to mean?  
>-That means that he wants you to choose between me and him. –Harry stated before Ron had the time to even open his mouth.<p>

-Ron, are you out of your bloody mind? You're _both_ the most important things in my life, I can't choose…

-Well, you're going to have to… Is it me? Or is it him?

Hermione looked at both of them. Ron couldn't do this to her. He was making her choose between the two most important things in her life…

-Oh, I get it… You also chose him in that forest. Why would you choose me now?

-Ron, wait… I'll go with you.

_I'm sorry_, she whispered to Harry.

Harry knew she meant it and that's why he didn't say a word. They both left, leaving Harry all alone, heartbroken.

**Three years later.**

After that fight, Harry spent most of the following days alone, wishing for Hermione. One day, one common day, she just realized she was never coming back. _And why would she? She had made her choice and he wasn't it… _

So, after some casual dates with women he met in bars, he finally met her. Not the girl of his dreams, no. He just met a nice and pretty girl who was willing to take him. They got married after 8 months of dating but they both knew that what they felt wasn't love. They liked each other and for them, that was enough. They both knew who the love of their lives was and it wasn't the person they were married to. No, it was someone who had left them a while ago.

One day, when they were shopping they bumped into a woman.

-Hermione? –Harry asked. She hadn't changed a bit.

-Harry? Oh my God, what are you doing here?

-Oh, you know, hunting elephants… What does it seem like I'm doing Hermione? I'm shopping.

-Still with that sense of humor… Hum, I don't mean to be rude or anything but, who's she?

-She's my wife, Rachel. Rachel, Hermione. Hermione, Rachel.

-Oh, it's really nice to meet you… Are you a friend of Harry's?

-Yes, an old friend actually.

-Oh, I'm sorry. He never mentioned you…

-How's Ron? –Harry quickly asked trying to break the awkward silence.

-He's fine.

-Oh, good to know. Any kids?

-No, not yet.

-Alright, then.

-And you? How's your life?

-Pretty much the same… I got married, I guess that's the only big change.

-Do you still live in Sirius house?

-Hum, no actually. I never returned to it…

-What? Why?

-Long story. We're actually running out of time… Rachel, shall we go?

-Yes, of course darling…

-Look Hermione, it was wonderful to see you. You look exactly the same, just so you know.

-You too Harry, you too.

-I'll see you some day.

-Yeah, I'll see you.

Harry and Rachel went home. Their life was peaceful, at least before that it was.

**One year later**

-Here you are, sign here and here, please. –Said the attorney.

-Rachel, are you sure you want to do this?  
>-Yes Harry. I'm sure. Since we bumped into your old friend you never were the same again. So yes, knowing that she's the one you want, I'm sure I want to do this.<p>

Harry signed the papers without saying another word. He knew she was right and nothing he'd say would sound true.

-You are officially divorced.

**Three months later**

-Neville? –Harry called on the other side of the phone.

-Yes, Harry?

-Yes, that's me. Look, I could really use a friend right now. Can you meet me tonight?

-Sure. What's going on?

-Just meet me and I'll tell you everything.

-Alright. Do you want me to call Seamus too?

-Sure, that'd be great.

-Where exactly do you want to meet?

-There's a bar, right in front of my house. Do you mind?

-No, buddy, not at all.

Twenty minutes later, Neville and Seamus aparated in an alley. They walked for about five minutes and then, they entered the bar. It wasn't very big but it was cozy.

-Harry, there you are.

Since graduation, they had talked a few times on the phone. The only times they had actually seen each other was when one of them was really down.

-Hey, guys. Sit, come on.

They talked for hours, Harry explaining them everything. He told them since the day in the forest to the day he divorced Rachel. Since that day, he had been drinking quite a lot, and his friends could notice it.

-So, do you know what I think you should do? –Neville said after having a "couple" of drinks.

-What?

-You should call her up.

-You should really call her up! –Seamus yelled.

-But I don't have her number.

-Here it is. We talked a few times after she got divorced.

-After she what?

-She got divorced… Didn't you know?

-No…

And so Neville and Seamus filled him in. Apparently, after three years of marriage, Hermione just decided that she wanted the divorce. Ron fought to save the marriage but Hermione had made up her mind.

-She got divorced?

-You still can't believe it, can you?

-Of course not…

-Here's her number. But, if I were you, I'd sober up first.

-Right, right…

-Harry, don't do anything stupid.

-I won't, I promise.

Neville and Seamus headed home and left Harry all alone at the bar. He ordered another scotch and soda and just stared at her number. _Would he have the guts to call her? _

Harry decided he would. He picked up his phone, dialed the number and, still drunk, he waited for her to pick up. When she finally did, he didn't even let her speak.

-Hermione, I know this is odd and probably wrong but I know that if I don't do this I'll regret it for the rest of my life. Hermione, my darling Hermione, since the day we first met, you've been a huge part of my life. We have gone through everything together and we survived. All those things people say I did, I wouldn't have done them without you. They always forget that you were the one there with me. I'm no hero, not without you. Without in my life, I'm no one Hermione. That's why Rachel happened; I was looking for someone to replace you. But no one can replace my best friend, no one in the whole wide world. So, what I'm trying to say is that, without you I'm no one. Without you I'm just someone who wanders around, with absolutely no reason to live. I know, I'm dunk of my ass Hermione but this is how I feel. Not right now, this is how I've always felt. So, Herms, what I'm really trying to say is that _I love you._

Harry waited, but he heard nothing. He told her how he felt and he heard nothing. _He heard nothing…_

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if I'll continue this fic because the ending seems kind of wrong. But it depends on the feedback. So, I hope you all enjoyed it and please review it.<strong>

**Love,**

_**Potter.**  
><em>


End file.
